Wake Up Baby!
by queenrj
Summary: O moreno retirou o casaco de couro que usava e depois caminhou devagar pelo cômodo até uma das luminárias que ficava sobre o criado mudo acendendo-a. Sorriu ao olhar para a cama king-size. Meu primeiro Yaoi com Lemon. Aoi X Uruha Love!


**Olá meus caros leitores!**

**Não se espantem. Sou eu mesma a velha e conhecida Queen XD. Essa é a minha nova empreitada.**

**Há alguns meses, enquanto fazia uma pesquisa para outra de minhas fics, me deparei com o the GazettE. Eu já tinha ouvido e visto o Pv de uma das músicas mais conhecidas deles, Filth in the Beauty há alguns anos. Isso foi em um evento de anime e me lembro que fiquei bastante impressionada, embora o som deles não fizesse o meu estilo. Sei que quando cheguei em casa baixei o vídeo na internet pra assistir com mais atenção. Me impressionei novamente. Aqule baixinho de voz poderosa me encantou de certa forma, mas não busquei por mais nada deles.**

**Bom, o fato é que há alguns meses durante essa pesquisa, eu redescobri a banda e desde então estou absolutamente viciada. Para aqueles que são meus leitores e não conhecem, eu recomendo. Tenham em mente que eu nem curtia muito roque. XD **

**Enfim, desde então comecei a ler fics sobre eles, além de todo o material que consegui encontrar e acabei fazendo amizades, como ocorreu quando comecei a escrever fics inicialmente e essas pessoas me incentivaram a escrever uma fic sobre eles, embora eu tivesse certo receio em escrever estórias com personagens que de fato existem. Passado o medo eu comecei a escrever e esse é uma das fics. Na verdade essa é a segunda que eu escrevi, mas é a primeira contendo Lemon. Espero realmente que vocês gostem.**

**

* * *

**

Wake Up Baby!

Aoi chegou ao apartamento quando já passava da meia noite. Abriu a porta lentamente não querendo fazer barulho e constatou que o local estava completamente escuro e mergulhado no mais profundo silêncio.

Após trancar a porta o moreno caminhou passando pela sala até alcançar o corredor que levava aos quartos no amplo apartamento. Acendeu a luz ali para enxergar seu caminho e seguiu ainda a passos lentos pelo chão de madeira lustrosa. Quando alcançou a porta de seu quarto a abriu entrando no cômodo com cuidado e depositando sobre o felpudo tapete no chão a mala que carregava. O quarto estava completamente escuro e o único feixe de luz vinha de uma pequena fresta da cortina que encobria a porta de correr que levava à sacada.

O moreno retirou o casaco de couro que usava e depois caminhou devagar pelo cômodo até uma das luminárias que ficava sobre o criado mudo acendendo-a. Sorriu ao olhar para a cama king-size.

Sobre os lençóis de seda alva, dormindo tranquilamente estava Uruha. O loiro estava deitado de bruços abraçado a um dos travesseiros. Vestido apenas com uma boxer de cor branca, o corpo esbelto estava descoberto exibindo a pele perfeita. O rosto angelical estava absolutamente sereno e a respiração calma e compassada escapava pelos tentadores e bem desenhados lábios entreabertos.

Uruha se moveu levemente e murmurou algo ininteligível passando a língua pelos lábios de forma tentadora demais aos olhos daquele que o observava atentamente e que há dias não sentia o gosto daquela boca.

Aoi sorriu mais uma vez enquanto admirava o companheiro. Uruha era lindo e tentador demais. Ficar longe dele, mesmo que por poucos dias era quase insuportável.

O moreno passou a desabotoar os botões da camisa que usava, logo a retirando do seu corpo e descartando-a. Deu a volta na cama sem tirar os olhos do corpo perfeito que ali estava. O cinto preto foi desafivelado e puxado através do cós da calça sendo logo retirado da cintura antes que de forma felina ele subisse sobre a cama e fizesse seu caminho até aquela beleza adormecida.

Sobre a pele acetinada das costas do loiro, Aoi faz uma leve carícia com a ponta do nariz percorrendo a área da coluna e aspirando o perfume marcante e natural dele. Os lábios carnudos do moreno depositam beijos carinhosos no local provocando arrepios na pele macia e fazendo surgir mais um sorriso na face do amante que tentava despertá-lo.

A carícia foi subindo lentamente até alcançar a nuca coberta pelos fios descoloridos que foram afastados pelos longos dedos de Aoi. Sua língua atrevida deslizou por aquele local que ele sabia ser o ponto fraco de Uruha e isso fez o loiro mais uma vez se mover contraindo-se, mas não despertar.

Uruha... - O chamou em um tom sussurrado e já rouco pela excitação. Não houve resposta e o moreno decidiu que precisava ser mais enfático.

Aoi levou os lábios ao lóbulo da orelha dele sugando o pedaço macio de carne e mordendo-o logo a seguir, enquanto uma de suas mãos percorria a lateral do corpo sob o seu de forma ávida, descendo até alcançar a cintura pressionando a carne com certa força. Um gemido lânguido deixou os lábios de Uruha nesse momento.

Aoi... - Gemeu baixinho sem abrir os olhos. Estava ainda imerso naquele sono profundo.

Acorda Uru-baby. - Pediu sorrindo pelo apelido que normalmente irritava o outro, mas nunca quando era usado por ele. - Eu estou com saudades koi. - A mão de Aoi alcançou a barra da boxer de Uruha e arranhou levemente a pele ali antes de afastar o tecido das nádegas redondinhas deslizando a peça de roupa um pouco para baixo. Aoi se ergueu levemente e voltou sua atenção para a aquela região em particular. A pele branquinha exposta aos seus olhos e aos seus desejos. Inclinou-se sobre devagar e mordeu a região com força suficiente para marcar enquanto a mão habilidosa de guitarrista se embrenhava sob o corpo do loiro alcançando o membro que mesmo que de forma inconsciente despertava.

Aahhh! - Um grito que misturava dor e prazer deixou os lábios de Uruha e finalmente os olhos castanhos se abriram levemente surpresos e ainda sonolentos.

Aoi se deitou ao lado dele para fitá-lo e constatou que ele ainda não estava totalmente desperto. Acariciou o rosto perfeito delineando os traços finos enquanto o analisava cuidadosamente.

Uruha... - Chamou tentando fazer o loiro olhá-lo.

Uhmm?

Kouyou, o que você andou fazendo? O que foi que você tomou? - O mais velho indagou em um tom baixo e levemente repreensivo. A preocupação era evidente na expressiva face dele.

Eu... estava com muita dor de cabeça quando cheguei Aoi... - Uruha falou de forma lenta e levemente arrastada. - Então eu tomei alguns remédios... pra conseguir dormir. Só isso.

Eu já te falei pra não tomar remédios por conta própria Uru. - O tom de voz já havia se suavizado. - Isso pode te fazer mal. - Concluiu enquanto acariciava as costas do outro.

Mas eu precisava... - Abriu os olhos para fitar a face ainda preocupada do amante. - Não fica bravo Aoi.

Eu não estou bravo.

Está sim. - O estado de sonolência e o bico feito por Uruha fizeram-no parecer uma criança birrenta e isso pareceu adorável e irresistível a Aoi.

Num súbito movimento o moreno tomou os lábios rosados de Uruha em um beijo intenso e ardente fazendo o mais novo ofegar tamanha a intensidade das sensações.

Hmm..... Aoi. - Uruha gemeu seu nome mais uma vez quando o beijo foi encerrado. A respiração de ambos já descompassada e os corpos quentes respondiam ao contato um do outro.

Aoi voltou a se colocar sobre o corpo de Uruha passando a mão pelas costas e beijando seu pescoço enquanto pressionava seu quadril de forma sugestiva contra as nádegas dele fazendo-o sentir o quanto estava excitado.

Uruha permanecia de olhos fechados e tentava combater a letargia que ainda estava instalada em seu corpo, mesmo com as intensas sensações que o outro o fazia sentir. Aoi sabia como excitá-lo, sabia exatamente onde e como tocar seu corpo. As mãos longas e habilidosas passeavam por sua pele apertando sua carne e deixando marcas em cada canto.

O loiro sentiu, embora ainda estivesse entorpecido, quando o moreno fez deslizar por suas pernas a boxer que ainda estava usando enquanto aplicava mordidas em suas coxas torneadas.

Mais e mais gemidos escapavam dos lábios de Uruha que agarrou-se mais ao travesseiro buscando por apoio. Aoi afastou-se o suficiente para retirar completamente a única peça de roupa que o impedia de sentir de forma completa aquele corpo que tanto amava. Logo ele também se livrava das próprias roupas ficando completamente nu e de pé observou mais uma vez aquele homem lindo completamente entregue e vulnerável naquela posição. A mão direita deslizou pelo próprio corpo de músculos rígidos, passando pelo peito e abdômen descendo pelo baixo ventre até alcançar a potente ereção já completamente desperta àquela altura. Desejava demais aquele loiro e sentia que era capaz de gozar apenas observando-o daquele jeito. Mas, por que perder mais tempo em observações quando seu maior objeto de desejo estava ali ao seu alcance?

Com um sorriso malicioso, Aoi voltou à cama se posicionando sobre Uruha com as pernas em cada lado de seu corpo. Se inclinou voltando a distribuir beijos pela pele macia e convidativa. A língua deixava um rastro quente de saliva por onde passava enquanto leves gemidos e murmúrios deixavam aqueles lábios tentadores.

Koi... - Voltou a falar ao ouvido de Uruha. - Eu preciso de você amor. Olha só o que você faz comigo. - Disse lascivo ao levar a mão de Uruha até sua ereção que gritava por alívio.

Hummm.. Aoi... - Uruha gemeu ao sentir aquilo. - Vem pra mim... Me fode gostoso. - O tom de súplica, assim como o volume entre suas pernas, não deixava dúvidas do quanto ele também desejava o outro.

Aoi pegou um dos travesseiros sobre a cama e o posicionou sob o abdômen de Uruha que ainda estava de bruços. Ele levou os dedos indicador e médio aos lábios de Uruha fazendo-o chupá-los e a sugestão daquele gesto fez seu membro pulsar e um gemido deixar o fundo de sua garganta.

Ah Uruha! Você me deixa louco assim. - O moreno disse com a voz carregada de desejo enquanto apertava as nádegas de Uruha com a mão livre.

Os dedos que estavam na boca do loiro foram retirados momentos depois e direcionados à pequena região entre as nádegas que se projetavam levemente para cima graças ao travesseiro estrategicamente colocado. Uruha sentiu-se ser invadido por aqueles dedos e gemeu ante a sensação da mesma forma que o parceiro ao sentir aquele interior quente e úmido sob seu toque.

Aoi provocava o outro com movimentos ritmados e precisos fazendo-o gemer cada vez mais alto enquanto aprofundava o contato.

É bom assim Uru? - Indagou sorrindo maliciosamente ao ver o corpo do outro se contrair.

É... é muito bom Aoi. Faz mais... mais.

Ele então intensificou os movimentos por apenas mais alguns segundos levando o parceiro quase ao limite, mas interrompeu sua ação repentinamente não querendo que Uruha chegasse ao orgasmo tão rápido.

Aoi.... - O loiro gemeu mais uma vez deixando clara sua insatisfação com a interrupção de seu prazer.

Eu estou aqui koi. - Aoi respondeu com a voz suave se debruçando sobre ele e o beijando repetidas vezes no rosto e no pescoço enquanto com uma das mãos posicionava o membro em sua entrada.

Estava já no seu limite. Seu membro pulsava de forma quase desesperadora fazendo-o percebia que logo não poderia mais se controlar. Não podia mais esperar para sentir-se dentro do loiro para ser envolvido por aquele calor gostoso que fazia todo o seu corpo arder.

Em um único movimento Aoi invadiu o outro transpondo quaisquer barreiras que naturalmente o corpo dele imporia. Uruha gritou apertando os lençóis com as mãos e mordendo os lábios com força enquanto sentia o amante se enterrar completamente dentro dele. A sensação era paradoxalmente deliciosa e dolorosa.

Respirar tornara-se uma tarefa difícil para ambos enquanto se habituavam àquele encaixe entre seus corpos que era sempre perfeito. Aoi estava tão profundamente em Uruha que pareciam um só naquele momento.

Logo o mais velho iniciou uma movimentação lenta e instigante entrando e saindo de dentro do outro. Gemia intensamente diante da sensação. Seu amante era **tão** quente e aconchegante. Sentia que poderia ficar ali para sempre.

Aaah Uru! Que delícia!

Uruha permanecia de olhos fechados completamente entregue ao seu amante e àquelas sensações. O suor já escorria-lhe pelo corpo e os fios de seus cabelos grudavam-se à pele que estava levemente rubra àquela altura.

Os movimentos foram se intensificando até tornarem-se tão fortes e frenéticos que sacudiam com violência o corpo de Uruha. Os gemidos de ambos tornara-se mais altos. Palavras desconexas eram ditas pelos dois e ecoavam pelo ambiente assim como o som dos corpos se chocando um contra o outro.

Aoi estava perto de chegar ao clímax. Sabia que logo teria seus sentidos nublados pelo gozo e desejava que seu parceiro chegasse lá junto com ele. Com uma das mãos, o moreno passou a estimular a ereção de Uruha trabalhando-a no mesmo ritmo intenso em que o estocava.

Aaahh Aoi! Eu estou quase amor....

Eu também... vem comigo Uru... vem goza pra mim. Eu quero sentir... vem.

O ritmo que já era enlouquecedor foi aumentado e Uruha sentia-se rasgar por dentro. Os gritos dele estimulavam ainda mais a libido de Aoi fazendo-o esforçar-se mais na busca por aquele momento sublime que seria compartilhado por eles. Eles estavam **tão** perto e era **tão** bom.

Oh Kami! Aoi! - A tentativa de grito de Uruha foi frustrada quando ele sentiu as descargas elétricas percorrerem todo o seu corpo fazendo-o tremer de forma quase convulsiva. O coração parecia que ia saltar do peito e o líquido que denunciava o seu êxtase deixava seu corpo naquele momento manchando os lençóis.

Aoi o acompanhou de perto liberando sua essência no interior do amante preenchendo-o por completo e gemendo alto e de forma intensa pela sensação avassaladora que o consumia. Aquilo só podia ser chamado de paraíso.

Quando conseguiu recuperar minimamente os sentidos, Aoi retirou-se do corpo do loiro enquanto tentava normalizar sua respiração. Os dedos melados pelo prazer de Uruha foram sugados de forma sensual, pois ele sabia que o parceiro o observava por sobre os ombros mesmo que ainda estivesse deitado.

Um último gemido deixou os lábios rosados de Uruha e ele sentiu o amante se deitar sobre ele sem impor todo o seu peso e voltar a beijá-lo com carinho como sempre fazia quando estavam saciados.

Você é delicioso sabia? - Aoi disse e o viu sorrir.

Uruha finalmente se moveu mudando de posição. Retirou o travesseiro de baixo de si e se deitou de barriga para cima levando as mãos às costas de Aoi, que ainda estava deitado sobre ele, acariciando a pele macia e quente. Os lábios se encontraram em um beijo doce e profundo. O suor ainda escorria pela pele de ambos.

Kou, você está bem? - Aoi perguntou se vendo mais uma vez preocupado com a quietude anormal do amante e o viu afirmar que sim com a cabeça.

Eu estou bem Yuu. Muito bem. - Respondeu sorrindo e acariciando o rosto dele. Aoi preocupava-se demais, era o que o mais novo pensava, mas isso era parte do que o fazia amá-lo daquele jeito. - Me beija. - Pediu sendo prontamente atendido e os lábios voltaram a se encontrar possibilitando que um sentisse o gosto do outro, a textura, o calor.

Não demorou para que Uruha voltasse a adormecer sendo acariciado por Aoi e o moreno o acompanhou pouco tempo depois. Ambos estavam exaustos. Aoi chegara naquela noite de uma viagem que havia feito a Mie, aproveitando alguns dias de folga, para visitar os pais e Uruha, tendo ficado em Tóquio teve um dia cheio com entrevistas e ensaios fotográficos, o que os deixavam sempre esgotados.

Quando chegou em casa naquele fim de tarde, tudo em que o guitarrista mais novo podia pensar, era em tomar um banho, engolir aqueles analgésicos e dormir até a manhã seguinte. Não podia imaginar que Aoi voltaria para casa naquela noite, afinal ele não havia avisado. Mas de forma alguma podia reclamar daquela surpresa. Não podia negar que não havia motivo melhor para despertar no meio da noite e nem maneira melhor de se despertar.

* * *

**Reviews sempre serão bem vindos.. então cliquem no botão e me deixem saber o que acharam.**

**Beijos!**


End file.
